Second Chance
by i love the johnstones
Summary: This story takes place during New Moon. Edward came back begging---NO WEREWOLVES!---- BPV
1. Chapter 1

1. B.P.V-- Night Time Visitor.

How could there be so many people crowded here? _Why_were they all here? I thought to myself. Any minute Edward would walking out of the tree's shadow, into the bright sunlight. But more importantly, _how _do all these people fit into this beautiful meadow, and why was every person I've ever met, here? But how they all possibly fit into the meadow, Edward's meadow, kept me thinking.

_CLICK_

Suddenly it all fell into place. This was a dream, a memory, not real. Of course not, Edward didn't love me anymore. But I did know what memory this was.. It was the day Edward and I had gone hiking to find this place, so he could show me what happens to vampires in the sun.. Any minute now, Edward would walk out of the shadows, the light would glitter off him like perfectly cut diamonds, and every person in the meadow would see him. That image of Edward in the sun was burned into my memory, so i was positive it would not be something they all forgot. But these people wern't here then, so why now? Was my dream trying to tell me something..?

Then Edward walked out of the trees, but nobody even noticed he was there, they were all staring at me... Edward weaved his way between people toward me, carefully not touching anyone. When he finaly got to me, he wrapped his cold arms around me in graceful hug. As always, I shivered. "I love you Bella, and I'm so sorry" he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly everything was dark. My dream had drifted away. The people, the meadow, the voices... But not he cold arms hugging me tight. I tried rolling over, but the arms only got tighter, UN-allowing me to move. Trying to wake myself up was harder than expected I thought as a cool breath chilled my cheek. But the breath was so familiar, sweet, intoxicating, mouth watering. And I wanted more.

Then, sadly, I realized that I was taking my dream too far. I was imagining Edward's arms around me, hugging me closer, and his cool. intoxicating breath. Remembering how it used to be when Edward Cullen loved me. But he didn't, not anymore. I then felt his cool, hard lips on my cheek and that was just too much for one night. I'd have to wake up now, or the pain would kill me when I did.

I tried to force my eyes open, but they already were. It was so dark because I was staring into Edward's black sweater clad chest. His cold arms really were hugging me, he really was here. But how? And Why?. He'd Left me over a year ago now, leaving me in pain, pieces, and sometimes even delusional. He'd told me that he didn't want me, didn't love me,that i wasn't right for him, that he deserved better. Of course I'd known that all along. I'd been out of it for months, hoping he would come back for me. After a while Charlie had gotten mad at me over it. That was when I started havin delusions. I would hear his voice every time I did something stupid or reckless. It was like he cared again. Then I started spending every waking minute with Jacob Black. Jake, my best friend, loved me more than life itself.

"Bella sweetie, are you awake? I'm so sorry i Left you! Please just look at me..." Edward begged for my attention, but all I could do was push him away from me and sit up. I barely noticed my open window. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry. I never thought leaving would cause you so much pain. I only lLeft to save you from me. I couldn't stand to have you in constant danger. I always loved you and I always will. What I said in the forest was a lie, all of it.I'm so sorry I ever lLeft, that I hurt you. Please forgive me Bella.."

His begging was just too much. For months I'd been lifeless because of him, and now... no it was just too much. I looked away. It was just too much to see him there and to know how much he'd hurt me, His sad eyes. because I hadn't responded to him, looked like if he could cry, he would. Like the night he saved me from James... I could feel the tears starting up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, to try to console him, But I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. B.P.V—surprises

"Bells are you okay?" Jake's worried voice woke me up. I opened my eyes, to see his worried face about two inches from mine. I smiled. " Morning Jake" I yawned as relief washed over his expression. He started laughing and pulled me up into one of his bear hugs. I hadn't forgotten about Edward's visit last night, but now that Jake was around everything was better. As usual. Last night just felt too much like a dream right now.

After showering, Jake and I went down stairs for some breakfast. Charlie had already left for work, so it was just us. We'd decided yesterday to use our motorcycles today so after breakfast, we washed up and he drove us to his house. I wasn't sure about the bikes anymore. I used it so that I could hear Edward, but I wasn't sure if I still would. He might just arrive out of thin air like he used to.

When we got to his house, we snuck our bikes into the back of my truck, and headed out again. Billy probably wouldn't mind Jake riding, but I was afraid he might let something slip while talking to Charlie. My poor dad would have a heart attack if he knew. So Jake and me just didn't tell anyone. We got to our normal riding spot and took off.

I loved the way I felt so free while riding. Nobody was there to tell me no, well only Edward. But he only ever spoke before I crashed. Jake and I rode for hours and no Edward. Partly because I didn't fall off until the end. We were riding back to the truck when I hit a wet part of the road and went flying. Jake ran over to me. I had smashed into a tree. It hurt, but I'd handled worst before.

We dropped the bike off at his house and then drove t mine so that I could change. There was a lot of blood and that almost made me sick. I changed into a shirt that wouldn't get covered with blood in the process of putting it on and went downstairs to an impatiently waiting Jake. "Let's go" I sighed. I hated the hospital.

Usually when I got to the hospital, I would get put in an examination room and wait for about and hour for a doctor to come. As usual Jake had to stay in the waiting room. So I sat there with me cell phone, looking through old text messages, planning to get comfy for my long wait. Surprisingly a doctor came in about two minutes later. I sat up and was as surprised and happy as I'd been in a long time. One of the people I'd been waiting to see had walked into my room. Carlisle.

He looked down at his clipboard, smiling. "Miss Swan, It says here that you have been in here about once a week. What _have_ you been doing?" He laughed. "Carlisle, I've missed you guys so much! How is everyone? How's Alice? Is everyone here now?" I was so curious about everything I'd missed. "Everyone is fine, Bella. Did you talk to Edward last night? I had to work so I didn't see Edward when he came in." He seemed so happy as he looked over me. When he started stitching me up I talked.

"Yes, Edward came over last night." I said. He looked up at the tone of my voice. I was cautious. "He surprised me, Carlisle. I wasn't expecting him to ever come back, and then the next thing I know he's lying there beside me begging for forgiveness. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell him that I just couldn't trust him at the moment, but that we can work on it. I do still love him, it was just too hard." I finished almost in tears. I held them back. "Why didn't you tell him, Bella?" He asked quietly. I simply said, "I fainted."

Afterwards, Jake took me home. Charlie had ordered a pizza and invited Jake to stay. We went up to my room to watch a movie while we waited. When we heard the car pull up we went down for dinner, which was a quiet event. Either than dad and Jake discussing my newest injury, there was so talking at all. I was thinking about talking to Carlisle, considering telling dad I was him today. He liked and respected him a lot, but he'd probably be angry, knowing that it meant Edward was back too.

That night after I'd done the dishes and Jake had gone home, someone quietly knocked on the door. Who could that be, I thought. I only had one idea- Edward. I walked over to the door and saw a slightly smaller figure than I was expecting out the window. I opened the door and there was my favorite Cullen of all. Alice. I was so happy to see her that I jumped up and hugged her. Ow. Had she always been so hard? We sat up in the kitchen all night talking. She'd said a brief hello to Charlie when he went up to bed and he was happy to see her. Mabey Carlisle might be a good idea to tell him about. When she went home the sun was rising. She'd told me everything that had gone on with them while they were gone and I told her everything I'd done since they'd left.

-Hey Guys! Wow I was surprised by how many reviews I got in one night.

_**Thanks. Ok so in this chapter Bella talked to Alice and Carlisle. She can forgive Edward, but can't trust him yet. Reviews Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

3E

3E.P.V—Lost Love

When Alice got home, Bella was on her mind. All that Bella had said to her, her thoughts and feelings, were screaming at me. All the pain I'd caused her, I'd even made her put her life in danger to hear delusions of me. "Edward" Alice had a sad look in her eyes. "Edward, she doesn't want you to go over there tonight. Last night was just too much for her. Maybe tomor-" I cut her off. "I thought it might be like that. Thanks anyway Alice." She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes. Bella didn't love me anymore. She had gotten over me, as I had intended.

Although my heart froze when I was changed, it now felt as though someone had ripped it to shreds. I no longer had a reason to live. Alice looked at me funny, considering my expression. "Edward! No! It's not like that!" she screamed. She was terrified as she watched my suicidal plans in her head. What would have been the future. Jasper came running into the room, and a rush of calmness swelled over me. "Thanks Jasper" I muttered. I didn't want to be around people right now, but they were calming me, so I stayed. I wouldn't talk, so they just sat there with me.

After a while, Emmett came in from hunting. Being in Forks again had gotten him excited. "So Edward. Where is your funny little girlfriend?" he asked, playfully. I moaned. Alice sat beside me, rubbing soft circles on my back, while Jasper explained everything to him. After that I got up and went to my room. Everyone was thinking about Bella now. Whether they could help it or not.

In the morning, I went with Carlisle to pick up Esme and Rosalie from the other house. I had a feeling that it would help keep my mind off of Bella, and it did. Only once did anyone say anything about Bella, and that was when Esme asked why I wasn't with her. It hurt me, but I kept my mind off of her. When we got home in the afternoon, it was just Emmett home. He said that Alice and Jasper went hunting together, but I had a feeling he was keeping something from me. Alice and Jasper weren't getting along lately and had been hunting separately too. Why would they go together now?

_**--Ok. So in thins Chapter you get to see Edward's view on things. Edward thinks that Bella got over him, and won't listen to anyone else when they tell him otherwise. All the Cullen's are in Forks now.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!!**_


End file.
